Himitsu
by Liz Suki Luthor
Summary: Harry has had secrets about himself kept from him since he was born. What will happen once those secrets begin to come out? Dumbledore can't be trusted and old friends become enemies. Old enemies are the only ones that can help him now. Slash Harry/Draco


Alrighty people. This is my second (or twelfth) revision of this story.

First off, I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and all those other people. This story has a lot of slash so if that isn't your cup of tea, buzz off. I stated clearly that the story would have slash. Any flames will be used to heat me up when I'm cold. The guardians are my characters and if you take them without my permission I will hunt you down. I have put in a small bio about them in the beginning so that you know what they look like. Any extra information will be put into the story as you read along. As a side note, you could never truly replicate the guardians because you do not know everything about them and I shall never put the information where it can be reached. Continuing, _Italics_ mean that it's a flashback. All flashbacks will be their own chapter. They will help explain what is going on and allow me to add what I need and still keep the element of surprise. _**Italics**_ means something that's been written down. 'Blah' are thought and "blah" are speech. The line breakswith && mean that it's a time change or a scene change and the ones with the -- mean that it's happening at the same time as the one before it. If there's any telepathy, I will indicate it at the beginning of the chapter that they are used on. And here are the small bios of my characters:

**Name: **Sunago Getsurin **Age (real): **23 **Age (under glamour): **16 **Height: **5'10" **Weight: **115** Hair: **Silver, waist, straight **Eyes: **Silvery Blue **Skin: **Pale

**Name: **Reiko Watari **Age (real): **23 **Age (under glamour): **16 **Height: **5'10" **Weight: **115** Hair: **Red w/ gold streaks, wavy, past ankle, high braid or bun **Eyes: **Red + Gold **Skin: **Golden Tan **Siblings: **Mikomi, Gaea

**Name: **Mikomi Maxwell-Watari-Tatsumi **Age (real): **16 **Age (under glamour): **15 **Height: **5'7" **Weight: **110 **Hair: **Brown w/ gold streaks, waist, wavy, braid **Eyes: **Light Violet **Skin: **Fair **Siblings: **Reiko, Gaea

**Name: **Gaea Tatsumi-Watari **Age (real): **27 **Age (under glamour): **20 **Height: **5'8" **Weight: **115 **Hair: **Brown w/ gold + red streaks, mid-back, curly **Eyes: **Brown + Violet **Skin: **Light **Siblings: **Reiko, Mikomi

**Name: **Jitsu Star Strife-Mizu **Age (real): **21 **Age (under glamour): **15 **Height: **5'4" **Weight: **110 **Hair: **Blonde, shoulder, straight **Eyes: **Blue **Skin: **Milky **Siblings: **Hoshi (deceased at 21)

**Name: **Koneko Son-Watari **Age (real): **30 **Age (under glamour): **22 **Height: **6' **Weight: **125 **Hair: **Black, shoulder, straight, messy **Eyes: **Dark Brown **Skin: **Dark Tan

**Name: **Ginrei Watari **Age (real): **35 **Age (under glamour): **33 **Height: **5'11" **Weight: **123** Hair: **Silver, knees, wavy, high ponytail **Eyes: **Silver **Skin: **Pale **Siblings: **Yutaka (Reiko, Mikomi+ Gaea's mother, died when Reiko was 9), Tenshi (Jitsu's mother, died when Jitsu was 3), Aku (Koneko's mother, died when Koneko was 12)

I'm also going to be referencing some movies due to the actors that play some of the characters. You might want to see Dogma and Sister Act I & II. And now on with the story.

**Prologue**

_Harry walked towards the lake, the invisibility cloak giving him protection from prying eyes. His hand was bandaged from another detention with Umbridge. That woman made Snape seem like the voice of God. Taking a deep breath, he laid down in front of the lake. He blinked in surprise as he heard a noise. He got up and quietly followed the noise to its origin. As Harry got closer, he figured the noise to be someone crying. Behind a tree, about twenty feet of where he had been, was a student. The poor light and the robe made it hard to tell the gender but the hair gave away the identity._

_'What's Draco Malfoy doing out here crying?' Harry asked himself. He would have never imagined seeing his school enemy crying, so he gave no real concern to the fact that Draco WAS his enemy. Draco must have heard him approach because his head snapped up, eyes wide and watery, tears still streaking down his face._

_"Who's there?" Draco questioned his voice rough from crying. Harry debated whether to reveal himself or not. He took another look at Draco and decided to take the risk. His curiosity was eating away at him. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and Draco gasped. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep," Harry answered him quietly. "Why are you crying?" Draco wiped away his tears roughly and looked away._

_"Why should you care?" Harry sat down next to him._

_"Because I've known you for five years and I've never seen you cry," Harry told him._

_"That shows how well you know me," Draco replied sarcastically still not looking at Harry._

_"I'd like to," Draco's head snapped to look at him with surprise. "I don't need any more enemies and like you said, I don't know you very well." Draco looked at the ground. "I want to start over. I'm Harry," Harry said holding out his hand. Draco looked at it and then at Harry's face. He slowly took Harry's hand and shook it._

_"I'm Draco." Harry smiled._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Weeks passed and Harry and Draco got closer. At first, Draco kept Harry at arm's length. He responded only when asked questions and even then, the answers were short. But Harry continued to persist, understanding that Draco had a good reason to be weary. Harry also realized during this time that while Draco would insult his friends, the insults were no more scathing than when he insulted others. It was usually Ron that goaded, and started, the fights._

_The only ones that knew of their friendship were Reiko and Mikomi because the two sisters had tricked the boys into confessing. During the day, they would continue their usual bickering with the understanding that nothing said was real._

_The two continued to meet during the middle of the night. They would usually meet at the tree by the lake but if the weather didn't permit it, they would meet in the Room of Requirements after Harry made sure none of the DA members were there. They would talk about nearly everything after Draco started opening up to Harry. The only subjects untouched would be anything related to their family or their life at home. Harry would go to either of the meeting places after his detentions with Umbridge and Draco would help to heal his wounds, preventing major scarring._

_After Umbridge had banned Harry from Quidditch, they would go flying on their brooms for a little while. Draco would give Harry some materials that he would use to teach the students in 'Dumbledore's Army' with the comfort that Harry wouldn't ask how he knew these things. The reason that Harry gave Hermione on why he knew these things would be that he was doing extra research. Draco didn't understand why Harry trusted the old man so much but would never say why he didn't trust Dumbledore. Sometimes Draco would be crying and Harry would just comfort him. Draco would never tell him why he was crying but Harry would still try to comfort him to the best of his ability. They would only be out for about two hours before going back to their dorms to get some sleep. Harry had a theory that Reiko would use a time turner so that they would get more sleep than they actually did. How she got her hands on one after Hermione's fiasco in third year he really didn't want to know._

_The more they learned about each other, the closer they got. The closer they got, the more they liked each other._

_Two months after they began their friendship, they discovered their attraction for each other. Unfortunately, both felt that their relationship was still too fragile and new to complicate it with attraction and all its implications. Each also believed the other viewed them as only friends. By this time, the four residing Guardians at Hogwarts knew that the two were in love. Jitsu had found out about their friendship when Draco went to her so she could teach him more healing techniques. She had refused to teach him anything until he told her why. Sunago had walked in on one of their flight nights when she had gone to train. Sunago only told them to try and keep a lower profile if they wanted to stay hidden before finding somewhere else to train. It was only with the combined forces of two of the Guardians that the two managed to get past their fears and were forced to confess._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Harry was pacing nervously in the Gryffindor common room. It was 11:30 PM and Draco was stopping by the common room. They had decided the night before to meet in the Room of Requirement because it was nearing winter and the cold was simply too much for either to handle. Harry was worrying about telling Draco his feelings. He had managed to be convinced by Reiko into telling Draco of his feelings that night. Reiko was sitting on the sofa, looking at the pacing Harry. The red-head sighed in frustration._

_"Harry would you stop pacing? I'm getting dizzy watching you," Reiko told him holding her head in one hand. Harry stopped immediately._

_"Sorry," he said sheepishly, a hand behind his head. "I'm just nervous about telling him." Reiko sighed again._

_"Harry, the girls and I can see that you both like each other. The only reason that other people do not is because the both of you are hiding your friendship from the rest of the school. You two cannot see your feelings for each other because quite frankly, you are both blind." At that, Harry didn't know if he should be blushing or be indignant. He settled for a blush. There was a soft knock coming from the entrance._

_"He's early," Harry stated nervously. Reiko smirked, got up, and walked towards Harry. She threw an arm over his shoulder and began to steer him towards the entrance._

_"Just act like you usually do. If you are nervous, he will pick it up and be nervous as well. If you feel like kissing him, just kiss him." Harry blushed. "He will most likely ask you why you did that and you can just tell him then." By that time, they had reached the opening. She smirked again, opened the door, and shoved him out. Harry flew out of the hole and fell on top of Draco. It took a few moments for the both of them to regain their senses. When the shock wore off, they noticed their position and blushed. Harry got up and held his hand out for Draco. Draco took it and dusted himself off. Harry was still holding on to his hand and they blushed when they noticed but didn't let go. They quietly headed off to the Room of Requirement._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Mikomi, or Miko as she liked to be called, laid across the bed in her private room with her head hanging off one of the sides. Due to the fact that she often had nightmares and kept the rest of her old roommates up, Snape had acquired a new room for her that Draco often took advantage of. She peered at her best friend. Even upside down, she couldn't mistake the worry lines that surrounded his eyes and mouth._

_"Calm down, Ryuu-chan. Things will turn out fine," she tried to comfort him using their private nickname for Draco. "If you can't tell him you have the hots for him just kiss him. After all, actions speak louder than words."_

_"Miko!!" Draco turned a bright red at the thought. She laughed and turned herself to lie on her stomach._

_"I can see it now. He'll be so caught up in your looks and your presence that he won't notice you getting closer. Once you kiss him, Harry will turn into mush in your arms and wrap his own tightly around your body. A couple more kisses and who knows what'll happen," she ended with a suggestive look on her face. By this point, Draco's face could probably rival the traditional Weasley hair. He grabbed one of her pillows and hit her with it. She laughed and took a hold of the pillow, getting off the bed._

_"Seriously, Draco. It'll be fine." She gave him a soft smile. "And you know I have to be right on this one considering that I still don't like Potter."_

_"That's true," Draco replied, remembering the countless times he heard Miko complain about Potter's stupidity and luck, only rivaled by Weasley's stupidity and Granger's attitude. Miko hugged him and shooed him out of the room. Tonight, the walk to the tower seemed to be longer than ever for Draco. Once he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he knocked soft enough to keep the portrait asleep but hard enough to be heard inside. Draco was surprised and flustered when Harry flew out of the doorway and on top of him. Once they got themselves situated, they headed off towards the Room of Requirement, neither mentioning their joined hands._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_The Room of Requirement was furnished with a medium sized love-seat sofa facing a roaring fireplace on one wall, a queen-sized bed on the opposite wall, a coffee table in front of the sofa, and two nightstands on either side of the bed. A TV screen was above the fireplace mantle. There was a bookshelf in front of the wall opposite of the door; it was filled with different kinds of books, including muggle books. There were papers and pieces of parchment on the table. Multiple things laid about the room, indicating its frequent use._

_Draco immediately went to the couch and laid down. A pillow appeared under his head. Harry smiled, shook his head, and went to sit in front of the couch. He leaned his head back and stretched his legs, his head landing below Draco's on the couch._

_"How was detention tonight?" Draco asked softly, his eyes closed. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling._

_"Think you could make a distraction again tomorrow night? I don't think I can handle it again," Harry said still staring at the ceiling. Draco would sometimes make distractions for Umbridge so that Harry's detention would be cut short and the punishment wasn't as severe. Sometimes he would enlist Mikomi's help. The girl's love of things exploding was handy when one needed a good distraction._

_"Did you have Reiko look at your hand?" Draco asked. Harry nodded as much as his position would allow. Draco still had his eyes closed so he didn't see the action but felt it._

_"I think that she tries to make it worse every night. How is it that she even made it to her position?"_

_"I think that she probably sucked up to her superiors," Draco said then smiled, "that or had sex with them." Harry didn't know whether to laugh or shudder at the image so he did both._

_"You have a sick mind Draco." Draco just smiled, eyes still closed. Harry turned his head to look at him. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Or did you just have a tiring day?"_

_"Both. I don't know why I couldn't go to sleep last night and Pansy was more annoying and louder than usual. I think Miko and Blaise want to kill her just to save their ears." Harry looked at Draco with concern in his eyes._

_"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up in a little while." Draco nodded and within a few minutes was asleep. His face smoothed out and became more peaceful. Harry looked at him with a small smile on his face. Before he knew it, Harry's face was getting closer to Draco's. Soon, there was only an inch separating them. Harry knew that he should back away but he couldn't do it. He reached his hand to caress Draco's face. As his head was screaming for him to stop, Harry lowered his face closer to Draco's. His eyes drifted close and he softly pressed his lips against Draco's. Because his eyes were closed, he didn't notice Draco's slowly opening ones. He did, however, feel Draco's eyelashes fluttering against his skin and pulled back quickly. Draco's eyes were wide, confused and a little hopeful. Harry began blabbering out apologies and excuses. Draco lowered his eyes with a small blush on his face._

_"Did you mean it?" He asked softly. Harry stopped his ramblings and blinked, confused._

_"What?"_

_"Did you mean to kiss me?" Draco asked again still looking down. Harry noticed the small blush on his face, his own being a dark red. He nodded and belatedly remembered that Draco couldn't see him and voiced his answer._

_"Uh, yea." Draco looked up. His eyes were full of hope and the small blush had grown more. He gave a small smile and leaned up to give Harry a small kiss. Harry put his arms around Draco and simply held him. After a few minutes, Draco's back and muscles began a small protest of the position._

_"Can we go to the bed?" Harry looked down at Draco and blushed realizing the uncomfortable position Draco was in. They got up and slipped into the bed. An alarm clock appeared on the nightstand and Harry set it to ring at 6 AM. They curled under the warmth of the covers and fell asleep with one last kiss._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Well, hope y'all like this chapter. I added a new scene and a few extra sentences for those that read this chapter before. I'll put up the revise version of the next chapter within the next three days.


End file.
